More Than This
by The Pink Debutante
Summary: This takes place right after Episode 35, "I, Dude". Sam is still heartbroken when David says their only like brother and sister. Is there really more than that?


Okay, well, this is my first Fanfiction.net entry…I'm more of a FictionPress girl, but this idea just popped in my head and I just had to do it. Anyway, I'm also not a total Totally Spies fan (no pun intended), but I was watching episode 35, "I, Dude" (info courtesy of TvTome.com ^-^) and I decided to add more to their 'ending'. So this takes place a little after the end, after where David is tickling Sam and such…read on and find out what happens! 

**

_"We make a pretty team, don't we David?"_

_"Yup! Like brother and sister!"_

Those words kept running through my head over and over again. I remember his cheery, enthusiastic face, and the way he laughed as we had a tickle fight. But I still felt a pang of pain in my heart. I always thought our relationship would be more than just a sibling relationship. I mean true, it's better than being just friends, but I thought it would be more like two lovers instead of brother and sister. 

I sighed and rested my elbow on the cafeteria table…actually it was kind of more weird feeling than usual, but whatever. I blew a piece of my fiery red hair from my face and started fiddling around with my salad. 

"Ew! Like, Sam, you're totally in your mashed potatoes!" I heard my perky friend, Clover, exclaim. Wait…**what**?!

I quickly brought my head up and looked at my elbow, which was fully covered with the mushy, white substance. Great…this day is getting better and better…

I once again sighed, while Alex frowned at me.

"Sam, are you feelin' okay? You seem kind of down…"

"No, I'm fine…" I forced a smile, though I knew I wasn't convincing. "Really."

Clover crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah right, I know that face anywhere, and something is definitely up. So, either you tell, or I am like, seriously going to have pry it out of you!" 

I hated it when they did that. Why did they have to know me so well? 

So, I put on my most innocent face. "I told you, it's nothing! I was just thinking about the math test coming up after lunch…you know…just reviewing in my head…you know me." Phew. That was a pretty good save.

Alex shook her head. "Naw, I think it's about a boy." Dangit. Why am I always wrong?

"How do you know it's about a boy?" I asked, still wiping off bits of my lunch of my elbow. 

"Puh-lease, Sam. We know these things. I mean, last time you were sulking about a boy, you dropped the macaroni surprise all over your skirt! And, may I add, that was a really nice skirt too." Clover stated. 

I glanced at David. He was smiling and laughing, talking to his friends. Just the thought of him made me blush. Unfortunately, my two best friends saw this, and gasped.

"Like, oh my god! You are SO bummed out about David! Why didn't I think of this before?" Clover exclaimed loudly (actually, she sorta shouted it). Gosh. I really did want to hurt her then, because David suddenly looked at Clover, shocked, then looked at me and—wait…did he blush?

I didn't have time to think about it though. I felt my face burn with embarrassment. I looked at all the faces that were staring at me. I did the only thing I could think of. I ran. 

I ran out of the cafeteria, thinking of where I should go. Bathroom? Naw, there were always girls in there fixing their make up (Clover was usually one of them). A classroom? No, a teacher might be in there. Janitor's closet? Ick, so not sanitary. I went to the next place on my list. Outside. But, just to my luck, it was raining. Pouring to be exact. 

Just as I got outside, I didn't know where to go from there. I was stuck. I just stood there, looking around, my hair soaking wet, as were my clothes. I felt like such a loser…and not to mention a wet dog. I felt on my knees and covered my hands…and started to cry.

It had only been about 5 minutes, when suddenly I heard my name. I could barely tell who it was because the rain was pouring down so hard. I felt hands wrap around my arms. I was shocked to find out that the hands belonged to David. I turned to see his face, as wet as mine. 

"Sam…" he said, his voice shaky. "Are you okay?"

I wanted to say yes. I wanted to say that I'm over him, that I could move on like Clover and Alex did, that he was just a friend and meant nothing more…but I couldn't. I shook my head, my lips trembling. "N-No…"

He then quickly pulled me into his arms, into a hug. Even though he was cold and wet like me, I still felt warm. 

He rested his chin on top of my head and sighed. "Gosh Sam…I'm sorry…whatever happened in the cafeteria, I'm sorry it made you feel this way." 

I closed my eyes. It wasn't just the cafeteria incident…didn't he understand that? But my thoughts were interrupted as he continued.

"I-I'm also sorry about what I said…about us just being like brother and sister…that's not true…" He paused then hesitantly added, "I-it's a complete lie…" 

My eyes widened. I broke away from his embrace to look at him. "It is?"

He nodded, rainwater dripping from his nose and his hair. "I think…it's more…" With his trembling hand, he reached over and cupped my face. "I think it's something else…"

I had trouble speaking. My throat was dry. What was he trying to say? "Like what?" 

He took a deep breath. "L-Like this…" he said, and slowly started to move his face closer to me. 

I knew what was happening. I got disappointed though when he stopped suddenly, his lips just centimeters away from my own. I could feel his warm breath on my face, and I was sure he could feel my trembling one. Finally, he closed his eyes and softly brought his lips to mine. His lips were cold, as were mine, but we didn't care…it grew warmer as we melted in with it. We hadn't even paid attention to the fact that the rain was pouring down on us…we only paid attention to each other. 

David started to run his fingers through my wet, auburn hair, and started to caress my cheek. I tried to act skilled like him and brought my hand to his neck, trying to get closer. Finally, after many long moments, we broke away, breathing heavily. He leaned his forehead on my own, taking in a few deep breaths. 

"D-David…" I managed to say in a whisper, but had trouble…I was freezing after all. I brought my head away to look at his gorgeous face. 

David just looked at me, but his eyes were so loving…so caring. He smiled and touched my cheek again. He leaned in, and said the words I've been waiting to hear. 

"I-I think I'm in love with you…" he whispered. 

I just stood there, looking at his wet, yet beautiful face. He looked hurt though at my lack of response. But then I just smiled at him.

"I love you too…" 

And with that, jubilantly, he kissed me again, not caring for the fact that the rain was pouring down on us. Not even a storm could destroy a moment like this…

The End. 

A/N: Well there ya go. Just a sweet little one-shot. Though I doubt anything will ever happen like this in the series, it was just fun to write ^-^; Hope you all enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think!

-Lexy


End file.
